Unfaithful
by Michiru Okazaki
Summary: Ketika persahabatan Sakura, Ino dan Hinata diuji dengan perasaan aneh yang tumbuh di antara mereka, lalu apa yang akan dilakukan Gaara, Sai dan Sasori setelah mengetahuinya?/HinaSakuIno/GaaHina/SaiSaku/SasoIno.


**Warning: AU, OOC, Lemon(maybe=='), NO LEMON YURI, Typo (s) Bertebaran, tidak Sesuai EYD, abal, GaJe, ide pasaran, banyak pair yang nyangkut di sini (HinaSakuIno, GaaHina, SaiSaku, SasoIno),dan segala bentuk warning berlaku di fic ini.**

**Sebelum menyesal, silahkan klik 'BACK' xD**

**Fiction rated: M **

**Disclaimer:** **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance/Friendship/Hurt/comfort(?)/Romance**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**INGAT! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ ^^**

**Read and Enjoy! ^^**

.

.

.

.

.

Cuaca hari ini nampak cerah. Langit biru tak berawan menyuguhkan hamparan luas bak lautan. Konoha Senior High School sudah memulangkan semua siswanya sejak lima belas menit yang lalu.

"Hey, bagaimana kalau kita mengerjakan tugas Matematika di rumahku saja?" tawar seorang gadis bersurai merah muda itu bersemangat.

"Di rumahmu, Sakura? Memangnya tidak apa-apa?" respon seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang sepingganya.

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa, Ino! Nah, bagaimana denganmu Hinata?" Sakura beralih pada Hinata yang belum mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

"Aku ikut dengan kalian saja." Ujarnya.

"Baiklah sudah diputuskan, kita pergi ke rumahku!" kata Sakura bersemangat. Mereka pun mulai berjalan menuju rumah Sakura, untung saja rumahnya tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah.

.

.

.

.

.

Setibanya di rumah Sakura…

"Hey Sakura, di rumahmu ada siapa saja?" Tanya Ino ketika mulai memasuki rumah Sakura yang di dominasi cat warna _cream_.

"Sepertinya hanya ada kakak dan ibuku," jawab Sakura seadanya. Hinata hanya mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

"Kalian duduk saja dulu, biar aku mengambilkan kalian minuman dan sedikit camilan." Ucap Sakura. Hinata dan Ino hanya mengangguk setuju. Tak lama setelah Sakura beranjak ke dapur, seorang pemuda berambut merah menyala ke luar dari salah satu ruangan yang sepertinya adalah kamarnya.

Ino meliriknya. Ya, pemuda itu tampan. Rambut merahnya yang sedikit acak-acakan, tubuhnya yang terbalut kaus hitam berlengan panjang dan juga celana jeans biru tua yang dikenakannya terasa begitu pas. Matanya yang berwarna hazel, kulitnya putih, postur tubuhnya pun tinggi semampai. Ekspresinya yang datar, namun terkesan dingin itu menambah _point_ pesonanya.

Ino seperti…terseret dalam arus pesona pemuda itu.

"Hey Ino! Apa yang kau lihat?" suara Sakura yang sedikit tinggi itu membuyarkan lamunan Ino. Seketika wajah Ino merona karenanya.

"Ah aku tahu! Kau pasti terpesona pada kakakku 'kan?" goda Sakura yang semakin memperparah warna merah pada wajah Ino.

"I-itu k-kakakmu?" Tanya Ino, oh sungguh pertanyaan yang sedikit konyol. Memangnya siapa lagi? Sakura dan Hinata hanya terkekeh mendengar kalimat gugup yang diucapkan Ino. Ketahuan sekali gadis ini sedang salah tingkah.

"Ya, dialah kakakku, Sasori." Jawab Sakura seraya meletakkan beberapa camilan dan tiga gelas jus jeruk dingin. Sungguh cocok untuk cuaca hari ini yang cerah dan terik.

"Apa kakakmu tidak sekolah, Sakura?" Tanya Hinata.

"Dia sudah pulang sepertinya. Hah, dia itu bisa dibilang bukan kakak yang patut dicontoh dalam hal sekolah. Dia sering membolos. Tapi anehnya, kenapa masih ada saja gadis yang menyukainya!" kata Sakura panjang lebar. Hinata hanya tersenyum menanggapi. Tidak sadarkah Sakura bahwa kakaknya itu bisa dibilang tampan?

"Karena dia tampan," ujar Ino tiba-tiba yang langsung membuat Sakura dan Hinata menoleh ke arahnya –heran.

"E-Eh, m-maksudku, dia itu seorang pemuda. Sudah sepantasnya disebut tampan bukan?" dengan kikuk Ino mencoba mengelak. Tak bisa dipungkiri kini wajahnya memerah karena ucapannya sendiri. Sejenak Sakura dan Hinata saling melempar pandangan.

"Hahaha, katakan saja kalau menyukai kakakku!" goda Sakura sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Yah, memang kakakku itu tampan. Bahkan aku sudah terbiasa mendengar teman-temanku mengutarakan perasaan suka mereka pada kakakku. Tapi tidak kusangka, kau juga tertarik pada Sasori-_nii_!" lanjutnya.

Memang di antara mereka bertiga Ino adalah gadis yang paling mudah bergaul dengan laki-laki. Dan juga Ino memiliki banyak mantan pacar ketimbang Sakura maupun Hinata. Sebenarnya tak mengherankan bagi Sakura maupun Hinata jika Ino dengan mudahnya jatuh hati pada seorang pemuda. Sudah biasa. Ino adalah gadis yang modis dan sangat memperhatikan penampilan, tak heran jika kaum adam banyak yang tertarik juga padanya.

"B-bukan begitu! Aku tidak menyukainya!" lagi-lagi Ino mengelak dengan nada suara yang sengaja ia tinggikan agar terkesan marah. Tapi itu justru mengundang gelak tawa dan kekehan dari Sakura juga Hinata.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ino. Mengaku saja," kali ini Hinata pun ikut serta menggoda Ino yang wajahnya sudah semakin memerah karena menjadi objek godaan kedua sahabatnya.

"Sudahlah," sela Sakura seraya mengusap sedikit air matanya yang keluar karena terlalu banyak tertawa. "Kalau seperti ini terus, kapan tugasnya akan selesai? Ayo segera kerjakan PR-nya dulu." Ujar Sakura. Hinata dan Ino akhirnya mengangguk lalu mereka mulai mengeluarkan buku tugas mereka dari dalam tas masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey, Sakura!"

"Apa?" jawab Sakura malas sambil terus menatap layar televisinya yang menayangkan program anime. Dagunya ia letakkan di atas bantal berwarna putih yang ia peluk.

"Yang tadi siang itu, teman-temanmu?" Tanya Sasori lagi yang mulai mendudukkan dirinya di sofa berwarna kuning di samping Sakura.

Sakura masih terus menatap acara di televisi. "Memangnya siapa lagi kalau bukan temanku? Tukang _service_ tv?" jawab Sakura dengan nada agak sinis. Jujur saja ia paling tidak suka jika di ajak berbincang atau diganggu ketika ia sedang menonton acara favoritnya.

"Kau itu! Ditanya baik-baik tapi jawabanmu sungguh menyebalkan!" Sasori dengan sengaja melemparkan bantal yang ada di sofa ke arah Sakura dan telak mengenai wajahnya.

"Apa-apan kau _baka aniki!_ Pergi sana! Kau mengganggu ritual menontonku!" Sakura balas melempar bantal yang tadi dilempar Sasori.

"Aku akan pergi kalau kau mau memberitahuku sesuatu,"

"Apa? Memberitahu tentang PR-mu lagi? Aku tidak mau!" Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya sebal ke arah Sasori.

"Bukan bodoh!"

"Lalu apa?" Sakura kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah tv yang ia tonton.

"Siapa nama temanmu itu?" wajah Sasori nampak antusias ketika bertanya demikian.

"Kalau bertanya itu yang jelas! Temanku tadi itu ada dua orang!"

"Yang…berambut pirang,"

"Oh…namanya In– Hey! Jangan bilang kau suka padanya!" wajah Sakura berpaling pada Sasori. Demi apa, Sasori dapat melihat kilat kejahilan dari mata Sakura. Jangan sampai ia menjadi objek godaan Sakura. Mau di kemanakan imej-nya yang _cool_ dan selalu diburu wanita, bukan memburu wanita. Terlebih lagi wanita ini adalah sahabat adiknya sendiri. Sahabat adiknya! Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Sasori memang tertarik pada gadis berambut pirang dengan iris mata _aquamarine_ yang sejuk itu.

"Tidak, bukan begitu. Aku hanya ingin tahu saja siapa teman adikku," elak Sasori berusaha mengembalikan ekspresi datarnya. "Aku hanya tidak ingin kau salah bergaul." Lanjutnya lagi. Oh, Sasori lebih baik kau berhenti bicara jika hanya untuk berbohong! Batin Sasori.

"Oh begitu. Padahal tadinya aku ingin memperkenalkan teman-temanku padamu_. _Tapi sepertinya kau tidak tertarik, sayang sekali." Ucap Sakura dengan nada kecewa yang sengaja ia buat-buat, terlebih lagi untuk kata-kata terakhir dalam kalimatnya tadi. Dari ekor matanya Sakura melirik Sasori, matanya menunjukkan suka pada ekspresi Sasori kala itu. Sungguh Sakura ingin sekali tertawa karena berhasil menggoda kakaknya.

"K-kalau kau ingin memperkenalkan mereka padaku, ya kenalkan saja," ujar Sasori pura-pura setengah peduli.

"Bukankah kau tidak tertarik, huh?" Sakura tersenyum jahil dengan kejamnya. "Jadi, kau mau?"

"Hn," jawab Sasori singkat. Ia lebih memilih mengacuhkan adiknya dari pada meladeninya.

"Hn apa? Jawab yang jelas!" bentak Sakura.

"Sudahlah! Beritahu saja siapa nama temanmu yang berambut pirang itu!" Sasori juga tak mau kalah untuk meninggikan suaranya.

Sakura mendengus kesal, ia sudah tak mau melanjutkan godaannya jika sang kakak sudah menggunakan intonasi seperti ini. "Namanya Ino. Yamanaka Ino." Jawabnya singkat.

"Yamanaka Ino," gumam Sasori sendiri. Mencoba menerapkan nama gadis itu di dalam memori otaknya.

"Sasori, Sakura, ayo kita makan malam dulu."

"Ah, baik _kaa-san!"_

.

.

.

.

.

Tugas sang bulan sudah selesai tergantikan dengan sang matahari yang sudah memunculkan sinarnya dari ufuk timur. Menembus sela-sela rumah untuk menyadarkan makhluk bumi yang masih terlelap dari tidurnya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan setengah tujuh pagi. Menandakan bahwa para siswa harus segera pergi ke sekolah mereka untuk menuntut ilmu.

Nampak para siswa KSHS sedang berjalan dari berbagai arah menuju satu tempat yang menjadi tujuan, sekolah.

"_Ohayou, _Sakura, Ino,"

"_Ohayou, _Hinata." Sahut Ino dan Sakura bersamaan ketika melihat Hinata yang baru saja tiba di dalam kelas –2A. Segera Hinata mendudukkan dirinya di kursi berwarna coklat tua yang berada di antara Sakura dan Ino.

"Hey hey! Dengarkan aku, aku punya kabar yang mengejutkan." Sakura berkata seraya menundukkan kepalanya ke arah Hinata dan juga Ino seolah pembicaraan itu hanya boleh didengar oleh mereka bertiga saja.

"Apa?" Tanya Ino tak sabar.

"Begini, kemarin kakakku menanyakanmu Ino!"

"Ah y-yang benar saja?" wajah Ino nampak merona merah setelah mendengar itu, sedikit kaget.

"Wah Ino sepertinya kakak Sakura menyukaimu," Hinata tersenyum seraya menautkan jari jemari kedua tangannya pose bersyukur.

"Sepertinya begitu," Sakura mulai terkekeh. "Kalian harusnya bisa melihat wajahnya ketika aku menggodanya tentang Ino!" Sakura sudah tak bisa menahan tawanya lagi. Ia mulai tertawa lepas sembari memegangi perutnya yang terasa melilit karena tertawa.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Hinata yang juga ikut tertawa. "Apa wajahnya memerah seperti seorang gadis?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, ia memejamkan mata menahan tawa yang siap meledak. "Seperti kepiting rebus!" ya, tawa pun akhirnya membahana. Untung saja tertawaan mereka tak terlalu terdengar berhubung suasana kelas yang gaduh. Sedangkan Ino, ya jujur saja ia memang tertarik pada Sasori saat pertama melihatnya. Sungguh ia tak menyangka jika Sasori menanyakan tentang dirinya pada Sakura. Padahal pertama melihatnya, kesan pertama adalah Sasori itu sosok yang dingin.

Beberapa saat kemudian tawa mereka berhenti ketika melihat Kakashi _sensei _yang sudah memasuki kelas. Tumben sekali guru dengan rambut perak yang melawan graitasi itu datang tepat waktu. Tampaknya ia harus mendapat penghargaan untuk ketepatan waktunya kali ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kringg…

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi nyaring. Menggema di setiap sudut sekolah yang luas itu. Beberapa menit kemudian para murid sudah berhamburan dari kelas mereka masing-masing.

"Ayo kita ke kantin!" seru Sakura bersemangat dengan kepalan tangan terkepal yang mengacung ke atas. Ino dan Hinata pun akhirnya mengikuti langkah Sakura yang bersemangat menuju kantin dan stand yang menjadi langganan mereka.

"Kau mau pesan apa Sakura? Hinata?" Tanya Ino yang bersiap memesan. Sedangkan Hinata dan Sakura menunggu di kursi yang sudah tersedia.

"Seperti biasa." Jawab Sakura.

"Aku juga." Jawab Hinata.

Ino mengangguk kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat pemesanan makan maupun minuman.

"Hey Hinata, seharian ini aku belum melihatmu dengan Gaara?" Tanya Sakura sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuk ke meja hingga menimbulkan bunyi ketukan yang cukup nyaring.

"Um, mungkin Gaara sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan OSIS-nya," jawab Hinata tersenyum. Ya Hinata sangat paham betul kesibukan kekasihnya itu sebagai anggota inti OSIS. Terkadang kesibukannya itu membuat intensitas pertemuan mereka sedikit berkurang. Apalagi kelas Gaara dan Hinata berbeda, dalam ekskul pun mereka berbeda. Jika Hinata ekskul music, Gaara justru ekskul basket.

"Begitu ya, tapi dia tetap perhatian padamu 'kan?" Tanya Sakura sedikit bernada khawatir. Sungguh Sakura akan menghajar Gaara kalau saja ia menyia-nyiakan sahabatnya yang satu ini –Hinata.

Hinata hanya menggumam sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya pasti. "Awas saja kalau ia tak peduli padamu, akan aku hajar!" ujar Sakura lagi. Wajah Hinata yang tadinya sedikit menunduk jadi menengadah dengan matanya yang sedikit melebar mendengar kata-kata Sakura. Rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang menyeruak dalam hatinya, seperti perasaan…hangat.

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan? Kalian tidak mengajak-ngajakku?" Tanya Ino yang baru tiba di meja mereka dengan membawa sebuah nampan yang di atasnya terdapat makanan dan minuman yang sudah mereka pesan.

"Ah, tidak. Kami hanya membicarakan Gaara," sahut Sakura seraya mengambil makanan dan minumannya.

"Oh.." Ino pun akhirnya duduk untuk segera menyantap makanannya yang nampak menggoda untuk segera dicicipi itu. Kemudian mereka mulai menyantap makanan masing-masing.

"Hey, kalau ada waktu lagi, kalian mainlah ke rumahku." Ujar Sakura disela-sela kunyahannya yang seketika itu langsung menghentikan kegiatan Ino yang tengah menyuapi makanan ke mulutnya.

"Ke..rumahmu, lagi?" Tanya Ino memastikan.

"Um! Kenapa? Kau senang bisa bertemu dengan kakakku lagi?" kata Sakura dengan nada menggoda dan mengerlingkan matanya ke arah Ino.

"Berhentilah menggodaku, forehead!" tak bisa disembunyikan lagi rona merah yang terlihat dari pipi putih mulusnya. Segera Ino menyantap makanannya sebagai pengalihan.

"Mungkin lain kali. Kalau terlalu sering, aku takut _tou-san _akan marah," ujar Hinata sedikit memasang wajah sedih.

"Tak apa Hinata, aku mengerti." Sakura tersenyum lebar. Jujur saja, senyuman Sakura membuat kehangatan dalam hati Hinata menyebar. Membuatnya menyunggingkan senyum.

"Hey, Sakura! Kau lihat pemuda yang di sana itu?" ucap Ino tiba-tiba membuat Sakura mengarahkan pandangannya sesuai dengan telunjuk Ino.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku sering melihatnya sedang memperhatikanmu,"

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sakura kurang yakin. Sedangkan Ino mengangguk dengan pasti.

"Bukankah dia itu Sai? Siswa dari kelas 2C," ujar Hinata yang juga ikut memandangi Sai yang duduk di kursi yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka.

"Ah, iya kau benar, Hinata!" ucap Ino. "Hey, sepertinya dia menyukaimu." Goda Ino pada Sakura.

"Kau mau balas menggodaku, hah? Cepat habiskan saja makananmu!" bentak Sakura sedikit tertahan agar tak mengundang perhatian orang-orang di kantin. Bentakan Sakura itu hanya mengundang kekehan kecil dari Ino dan Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah bel pulang berbunyi, terdengar sorak sorai para siswa yang girang karena mereka akan segera pulang.

Hinata, Ino dan Sakura membereskan alat tulis mereka masing-masing dengan tenang. Tidak tergesa-gesa seperti murid lainnya.

"Apa kalian ada ekskul hari ini?" Tanya Ino setelah ia selesai dengan urusan alat tulisnya. Kemudian ia selempangkan tas-nya di bahu kirinya.

"Ya, aku ada ekskul bela diri hari ini." Jawab Sakura. "Kau, Hinata?"

"Harusnya hari ini aku ada ekskul music, hanya saja ternyata aku dikabari bahwa Kurenai _sensei_ tidak bisa hadir hari ini, jadi terpaksa ekskul diliburkan," Jelas Hinata. "Aaa, tapi aku disuruh Gaara untuk menyaksikan latihannya di gedung olahraga."

"jadi kau akan melihat latihan Gaara dulu?" Tanya Ino yang dijawab anggukan dari Hinata. "Baiklah sepertinya hari ini aku akan pulang sendiri. Karena hari ini aku sedang tidak ada ekskul. Kalau begitu aku pulang duluan ya, jaa~" kemudian Ino pergi keluar kelas seraya melambaikan tangannya.

"Jaa~" sahut Hinata dan Sakura kompak.

"Baiklah Hinata, ayo!" kemudian Sakura menarik pergelangan tangan kanan Hinata, membuat Hinata sedikit tersentak kaget karenanya. Tanpa sadar Hinata tersenyum melihat tangan putih Sakura yang menggenggam tangannya.

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan dengan tanga yang terus bertautan. Berhubung gedung olahraga dan tempat latihan bela diri berbeda, Sakura dan Hinata akhirnya berpisah di salah satu koridor. Namun jarak antara kedua tempat itu tidaklah jauh.

"Baiklah Hinata, kita berpisah di sini ya." Ucap Sakura kemudian ia lepaskan genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan Hinata. Lalu mulai beranjak pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang sedikit menatapnya sendu. Entah mengapa ada rasa kesal ketika ia harus berpisah dengan Sakura.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Apa yang kau pikirkan Hinata? Gerutu Hinata dalam hati. Kemudian ia pun berjalan menelusuri koridor menuju gedung olahraga. Ternyata dalam gedung itu masih sepi. Hinata menghela nafas, tak lama ponsel ungunya bergetar tanda pesan masuk.

**From: Gaara**

**Tunggu sebentar lagi.**

Setelah membaca pesan singkat itu, Hinata memasukkan ponselnya bersamaan dengan hembusan nafasnya. Tak lama terdengar suara langkah kaki yang juga memasuki gedung olahraga, membuat Hinata menoleh ke arahnya. Di sana –di arah pintu masuk– ia melihat seorang pemuda berambut oranye dengan beberapa tindikkan di wajahnya.

Glek.

Hinata menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Sungguh tubuhnya bergetar, ia tahu siapa pemuda itu. Dia Pein sang _senpai_ yang sering berbuat onar. Dilihat dari penampilannya saja sudah sangat terlihat. Hinata tidak tahu kalau ternyata Pein juga mengikuti ekskul basket. Tapi memang Pein mengikuti ekskul itu dengan setengah-setengah. Kadang masuk kadang bolos latihan.

Hinata menatap ngeri pada Pein ketika pandangannya teralih pada Hinata. Kemudian keringat dingin halus mulai keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya yang putih, ketika Pein melangkah mendekat. Hinata dengan segera membuang pandangan ke arah lain. Berusaha tak terlihat ketakutan. Tanpa ia sadari Pein sudah mendekat ke arahnya dengan seringaian yang terlukis dari bibirnya.

"Gadis manis," komentarnya berbisik. Membuat Hinata merinding mendengarnya. Merasa atmosfir di sekitarnya kurang mengenakkan, Hinata bangkit berdiri. Ia melangkah menghindar dari Pein menuju pintu keluar yang berada agak jauh dari belakang tubuh Pein.

Baru saja selangkah ia meninggalkan Pein, sebuah tangan kekar menahan pergerakkannya. Hinata kembali menelan ludah menyadari siapa yang menggenggam lengannya.

"Bersenang-senanglah dulu denganku," bisiknya seraya menarik perlahan Hinata mendekat ke arahnya.

"M-maaf, senpai. A-aku harus pergi," ujar Hinata menghindar dan kembali mengambil langkah menjauh dari Pein.

"Tak semudah itu, gadis manis. Setidaknya berikanlah aku satu kecupan saja…di sini." Ucap Pein sambil meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibirnya sendiri. Menandakan agar Hinata mencium bibirnya. Hinata menegang ketika Pein mendekatkan wajahnya.

"T-tolong lepaskan senpai!" Hinata memberontak hebat. Namun cengkraman Pein justru menguat. Hinata memejamkan matanya sambil terus meronta. Dia berdoa dalam hati, siapa saja tolong aku!

Selama Pein terus memaksanya, Hinata pun terus meronta.

Kumohon, siapa saja tolong! Hinata sudah ketakutan. Ia berharap Gaara datang untuk menyelamatkannya. Sungguh berharap.

Bugh!

Suara pukulan keras terdengar menggema di seluruh sudut gedung. Dengan tubuhnya yang gemetar, Hinata membuka matanya perlahan. Matanya membulat ketika melihat Pein sudah tersungkur dengan menutupi mulutnya yang berdarah dengan punggung tangannya.

"Jangan kau berani-berani menyentuhnya!"

Hinata kemudian menoleh ke arah suara yang tak asing lagi di indra pendengarnya. Sungguh hatinya begitu lega mendapati sosok itu datang menyelamatkannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Hinata?"

Hinata terkesiap. Kemudian ia mengangguk, dan melepar pandangan ke arah Pein yang mulai bangkit.

"Pergi sana! Awas saja kalau kau berani menyentuhnya lagi!"

"Arigatou, Sakura."

"Iya, kau benar-benar tak apa-apa?" Tanya Sakura air mukanya benar-benar khawatir.

"Ya, aku tak apa-apa," ucap Hinata memastikan. "Um, tapi kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Habisnya di ruang bela diri belum ada seorangpun yang datang. Kurasa kita terlalu cepat datang. Kemudian karena bosan aku ke sini dan aku mendengar suaramu, untung saja aku datang kalau tidak si brengsek itu pasti sudah melakukan hal gila!" gerutu Sakura kesal. Ia bernafas lega ketika melihat Pein yang sudah tak ada di gedung itu.

Lagi-lagi Hinata tersenyum. Kali ini perasaan itu semakin menguat. Ia sendiri tak yakin apa, mungkin rasa sayangnya pada sahabat. Ah rasanya bukan, ia tahu rasa ini belum pernah hadir di hatinya. Rasa yang hampir sama pada Gaara.

Hinata terus menatap Sakura yang mulai menggerutu lagi. Rasanya Sakura seperti pelindungnya. Selalu membuatnya nyaman ketika berada di dekat gadis beriris emerald itu.

Hinata mulai merenung dalam hati, mempertanyakan nama perasaan yang kini menyebar dalam hatinya.

'Apa mungkin aku…'

**t.b.c**

**A/N**

Yoo! Lagi-lagi kami buat fic gaje ^^v gomen kalau fic ini gaje nya ga ketulungan dan juga alurnya yang ancur dan tak bisa di mengerti. Mungkin karena masih chap 1 harap maklum yaa XD

Kali ini **momijy-kun **tak ikut beraksi mengetik fic menumpukan chap 1 padaku seutuhnya ==a *tepar* jadi jangan heran kalau chap 1 jelek XD

Kita tunggu aksinya di chap 2 saja XD #abaikan omongan gaje ini!

Kritik dan saran amat sangat dibutuhkan demi kualitas fic ini. Mohon bantuannya ya ^^

**NO FLAME ^^ #kecuali kalau mau transfer pahala :3**

**REVIEW, PLEASE?^^**

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
